


As I Am

by Seblainer



Series: Danger and Delight [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out how things are going for Claudia and Ric three days after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: As I Am  
Characters: Claudia, Anthony and Ric.  
Pairing: Clic (Claudia/Ric)  
Rating/Warnings: R. Het, OOC, Mild Language.  
Summary: Find out how things are going for Claudia and Ric three days after their wedding.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy for all her wonderful help. Thanks to the readers and I hope you like this story as much as the first one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.

(Second in the Danger and Delight one-shot series)

*As I Am*

Three days after the wedding found Claudia and Ric in their new home. Their new home was far across town which was why Claudia had picked it out. The farther away she was from her father, the happier she was.

John had come to visit yesterday and he helped to move the last of their things into the house and now all they had to do was set everything up. But that could wait for another day or two. Hell, it was going to have to wait.

As she lay in bed next to Ric, all thoughts of the problems she was having with her father disappeared for the moment. When Ric started to kiss her neck, all Claudia could think about was the wonderful sex that they would be having in just a few moments.

However, right as things started to get better there was a knock on the front door and Claudia pulled Ric’s body against hers whispering, “Ignore it. It’s probably just the nosy neighbor.”

But before either of them could really react, a voice both of them knew all too well called out, “Claudia, get your slutty ass out of bed and let your father in out of the rain!”

Claudia glared at her husband as he got up and quickly got dressed. Just as Ric was about to unlock and open the door for her father, Claudia went into the bathroom to quickly get dressed.

She sighed as Ric opened the door and she heard her father’s voice a few moments later. When she finished dressing and entered the living room, she walked over to Ric and took a seat on the couch next to him.

Turning her attention to her father she said, “So Daddy, what’s with the surprise visit?”

Anthony looked at his daughter and then turned to Ric and said, “Tell her to leave.”

When Ric remained silent, Anthony continued. “This is business and Claudia has no need to be anywhere near it, sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Ric cleared his throat and then said, “Anthony, Claudia is my wife now and we have no secrets. You might not like our arrangement but there it is. I don’t keep things from Claudia and she doesn’t keep things from me.”

Anthony raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, “Listen here Ric, I think I know my daughter and her slutty, scheming ways a hell of a lot better than you do. So you need to shut up and listen to what I have to say.”

Ric shook his head and then got to his feet once more. “Anthony, if you can't treat my wife with the respect she deserves, then there’s the door. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

As Claudia listened to Ric defend her she was surprised. No one except Johnny had ever stuck up for her and Claudia found that she liked it.

As her father turned to go, Claudia knew that she was taking a chance of playing a dangerous game when she called out, “Daddy, wait.”

Anthony turned back to his daughter as he waited to see what she wanted. There was a threatening look in her eyes and Claudia knew that her father recognized it.

“I’m done. I’m done with you and your criticizing ways. I’m done letting you belittle me and boss me around. I like how I am. So you need to get one thing straight. I am how I am and I’m not going to change. Not for you, not for anybody.”

Right as Anthony was about to speak Claudia cut him off as she continued to speak. “I’m done trying to please you. You can take me as I am, or you can go to hell. I don’t care anymore. All I care about now are John and Ric. If you don’t like it, then that's your problem.”

Claudia fell silent a moment later and she smiled at her husband when he slipped his arm around her waist in a comforting manner. As they waited for Anthony to speak, they were surprised but glad when he didn’t say anything too bad.

Anthony simply glared and said, “You’ll get what you deserve, Ric. I thought you were smarter than this, but apparently I was wrong. You’ll be sorry in the end. She’ll ruin you just like she ruins everything else.”

Moments later the door slammed shut and Claudia sighed in relief since her father was gone. She got up and walked over to the door, locking it and then resuming her seat next to her husband.

“I’m sorry about that. My father's a jerk. But even though he’s a jerk, he’s probably right. I do always tend to mess everything up right when I have a good thing.”

Ric shook his head and then said, “It’s too late, Claudia. I’m in this for the long haul. As to your father, well, I’ll get some security for us so that he won’t be a problem any longer.”

Claudia stared at Ric and then said, “So it’s true, you do love me?” She was so scared to ask but she had to know.

Ric smiled and then said, “Of course I love you, Claudia. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t. Besides, you and I are a pair. After everything that has happened and with everything that will happen, it’ll only make us stronger. So you see we really do belong together.”

Claudia nodded and a moment later the couple returned to their room. Moments later they were lying together in bed once more, listening to soft music and talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
